


#1 Sangrando

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker





	#1 Sangrando

Sangrando

 

 

Stiles recargó su cabeza contra la pared, tratando de buscar algún punto de apoyo y agradeciendo el fresco contra su mejilla, jamás imagino que su final sería tan lamentable. Sabía que lo más probable sería morir joven, incluso antes de terminar la universidad, formar una familia, o simplemente perder la virginidad. Pero esto no lo había contemplado. Apretó un poco más la herida que tenía en el abdomen con las manos, no paraba de sangrar y lo más probable es que no lo hiciese hasta que su corazón dejara de bombearla, en algún punto perdería la conciencia y moriría desangrado en un callejón oscuro.

 

 

¿Lo más lamentable de todo el asunto? No, no era el hecho de ser parte de la cifras por asaltos mal logrados a nivel nacional, sino  el hecho de que tan solo una cuadra más, dar vuelta a la derecha, no más de tres minutos, y tendría su primera cita con Derek. Vamos, que tan solo tenía 17 y sus preocupaciones eran salir con vida los problemas  estilo Winchester  en los que se metían sus amigos y estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, aplicar para la universidad. Pero al parecer su vida valía no más de 30 dólares en la cartera, un Smartphone y un reloj de plástico.

 

 

Patético, simplemente patético. Lo había sido toda su vida y moriría siéndolo. Un simple humano que no podía para de hablar sobre cosas que  nadie escuchaba realmente, llenar el aire con datos que a nadie le importaba  para tratar de acallar el ruido en su cabeza y controlar el TDAH [1]con Adderall, a veces ni el mismo se soportaba. Bueno, ahora nadie tendría que hacerlo. Probablemente su padre entraría en depresión por algún tiempo, pero los McCall lo ayudarían a superarlo y podría seguir adelante.

 

 

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia creyó ver una sombra creada por la luz de la farola en la esquina de la calle, le pareció que se parecía a Hale, pasos apresurados resonaron en el callejón, pero las cosas comenzaban a parecerle lejanas. Un cuerpo arrodillándose junto al suyo, palabras susurradas con prisa, con temor, unos ojos verdes que le miraban preocupado, que veían a través de su alma. Tos seca en ascenso por su garganta, manchándolo aun más de sangre. Un sentimiento de vacio expandiéndose a través de su pecho. Unos labios suaves que se aprietan contra su frente murmurando promesas y suplicando que aguante, sólo un poco más, sólo unos minutos más. Lagrimas que manchan sus mejillas. 

 

 

En un último alarde de conciencia para despedirse del mundo, aunque tenga una de sus peores visiones, se encuentra con la mirada de Derek y no puede evitar pensar que debe de ser un ángel que ha venido a por él. Suelta una sonrisilla vaga antes de caer en la inconsciencia y completamente en los brazos del hombre lobo. A lo lejos se escucha el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia, pero él ya no alcanza a percibirlo, la oscuridad lo ha tomado para sí.

 

 

 

 

 

[1] Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad

 

<http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trastorno_por_d%C3%A9ficit_de_atenci%C3%B3n_con_hiperactividad>


End file.
